


Meet Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Mating, Public Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know those stories where an Alpha and Omega meet and instantly know each other for true mates, which leads to animal instincts taking over and instant mating wherever they happen to be. This is one of those stories but it picks up after they come to their senses.





	Meet Cute

"So, uh, it was nice of that police officer to cover us up like that," Jared said, not sure what kind of small talk was appropriate after what had just happened.

The thin mylar emergency blanket crinkled and rustled as the Alpha on top of Jared shifted his position again. As he shuffled around, he pulled his hips away from Jared in a way that pulled his knot against the engorged, sensitive tissues that were keeping them tied together. Jared couldn't stop his hiss at the pain. 

"Sorry!" the Alpha said. He'd grimaced too. It couldn't have been much fun for him either. "Sorry. I was just getting a cramp there."

"We could try it with me on top if you like," Jared offered. They'd tied in one of the worst positions for a long tie- face to face. If he'd been taken from behind the way he'd presented himself, they'd be fine. They could be spooning and on their sides. Instead, the Alpha was on top of him, trying valiantly to keep at least some of his weight off Jared. But there was a limit to how long even a strong man could keep himself planked, especially when the mating hormones were supposed to make your muscles like jelly. 

"No, thanks," the Alpha said. "No offense, but you're gigantic. You'd probably smother me. How tall are you anyway?"

"Not quite six five," Jared said. He flushed a little with embarrassment. He knew he was unreasonably, unacceptably tall for an Omega. His distress must have come out in his scent, because Harley and Sadie were immediately on their feet and Harley was advancing towards the Alpha, growling lightly. "Down, Harley, Sadie. I'm fine."

Then, when the dogs didn't move, he said, forcing his voice to be low and authoritative, "Lie down."

The dogs both dropped, the obedience classes they'd taken together having been a good investment of time and money. 

"God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that," the Alpha said. "I mean, yes, it's unusual you're so tall, but I. I like that. A lot. Look, um. Uh, I guess I don't know your name yet."

"Jared. The dogs are Harley and Sadie. We're a package deal."

"I'm Jensen, by the way," the Alpha said. "What I mean, Jared, is that I like tall Omegas. Being around your average Omega, I feel like I'm going to break them just by looking at them. So, you, uh, come to this park often."

"Hold on. I think I gotta move," Jared said. "There's this rock under my ass that's just more than I can bear any more."

Luckily, they'd made it to a soft, grassy area and off the crushed limestone jogging path before the mating frenzy had completely taken them, but there was a small, jagged piece of gravel that was slowly burrowing its way into Jared's left buttcheek. He was more and more aware of it by the minute. They carefully shifted weights onto Jared's right, Jensen's left sides, while Jared dug his hand under his ass to retrieve the errant rock. 

"Got it," Jared said as he pulled a tiny piece of gravel from his butt, much smaller than it had seemed. Then he turned back to the Alpha and their eyes met. 

Jensen's eyes were so very pretty and deep, deep green. His face seemed so familiar somehow, then it clicked. He could finally see clearly, now that the hormonal rush from their mating was slowly fading, leaving him rubbery and tired, but clear headed again.

"Hold on, Jensen? Jensen Ackles? The Jensen Ackles?"

"Yeah," he said. His eyes looked down, not meeting Jared's gaze for a moment, more shy than he should be, given the circumstances. "That's me."

"Holy shit! I mean, I knew your show was shot in the city, but I didn't think. I mean, I didn't realize. I figured that."

"They do let me out without a leash or a bodyguard," Jensen said. "I'm not that famous. My show is just on the CW." 

His show was Supernatural, admittedly, just as Jensen said, on an unpopular network, but one of the most popular shows on that network and the fans of that show were known to be crazily fanatic. They'd been described as a cult even. Not that Jared was, you know, an actual fan, but he'd always made time in his schedule to catch the episodes. And he'd might have watched some of the episodes more than once. Or twice. But he'd never done anything crazy, like gone to a convention or written fan fiction. He might have read a few of the stories to pass the time, but he'd never wanted to push it that far. 

He had no idea how he'd actually managed to have sex and ended up tied and mated to the man without having any idea of who it was. Mating frenzies weren't known to leave you clear headed, but this was beyond ridiculous. Chad was going to give him so much shit. 

Assuming he'd be allowed to see Chad again. Some Alphas could get real touchy about their Omegas continuing friendships with other Alphas. Most Alphas these days were modern and progressive, but it wasn't actually illegal for them to collar their Omegas, keep them barefoot and pregnant and stuck in the kitchen. Of course, Jared had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into. 

He just had to trust his body and his subconscious. They'd ganged up on him and decided on first sight that something about Jensen made him the one, perfect mate for Jared. 

"You aren't one of those Alphas, are you?" Jared asked. 

"You mean grab you by the hair and drag you back to my cave? Nah. I mean, I'm kind of traditional. I hope when we have kids you'll stay home with them."

"When we have kids?" Jared asked. Suddenly, this all seemed way to fast and impossible. 

"Uh. If we have kids, I guess?" Jensen said. "How do you feel about kids anyways?"

"I never really thought about it much. I've been focusing on my career," Jared said, thinking of the shift at work that was just starting, that he was missing. "You know, I kind of need to call in to work. Do you think we can reach my pants?"

Said pants were about four and a half feet away, in a heap with the rest of their things. The nice police officer who'd helpfully provided the mylar blanket covering them had also gathered them up in a more or less tidy pile that was just a little too far away to be reached comfortably, even with Jared's long arms. If they'd been a little more clear headed, they could have asked the stuff be placed closer, but then, if they'd been clearheaded, neither of them would be in this position. 

"I think maybe we could, if we work together," Jensen said. 

"If we scoot just about a foot, I should be able to reach it," Jared said.

"Okay, on three," Jensen said.

That they were able to move, more or less synchronized was a testament to their basic compatibility. Still, it was super uncomfortable, sort of crabwalking, while Jensen just did his best to follow along and keep their pelvises as close together as possible. 

"Wow, this must be the most awkward mating ever," Jared said when his pants were in near reach of his fingertips. If he could just stretch another half inch, he'd have them.

"Nah, I know someone has us totally beat. Early morning at the park near the dog park is nothing. This friend of mine got mated at a wedding."

"Nothing strange about that," Jared said. It happened all the time. Weddings were times where people met a lot of strangers, the two families coming together for the first time. Beta brides were disappointed if there wasn't an Alpha-Omega mating at their wedding. It was considered lucky. 

"He was the groom," Jensen said. 

"Oh," Jared said. A lot of Alphas married Beta women. Nothing strange about that. There was no guarantee you'd ever find your true, perfect mate. "So, he ended up mated to some second cousin of the bride or something?"

"Worse. The priest who was supposed to officiate couldn't make it at the last minute. So he sent a substitute."

It shouldn't have been funny. The bride must have been devastated. But it kind of really was and Jared couldn't help the laughter that shook him. Jensen held on tightly so that they kind of moved together as the near hysterical laughter convulsed them both. Slowly, their hysteria died down and they were just holding each other.

"God, you're gorgeous when you laugh," Jensen said when they could talk again. "You've got dimples. It's adorable."

The last thing Jared wanted to hear was that he was adorable. Jensen would be calling him pretty next. 

"Phone," Jared said, stretching to reach again and this time, his fingertips brushed the waistband of the jogging pants he'd been wearing. Then he snagged them, pulled them close enough that he could grab his phone out of the pocket. He had his supervisor's number ringing in a moment. 

Meanwhile, Jensen was thrusting against Jared, hard. It was so hard that Jared was kind of sliding along the grass.

"Hey, cut it out. Busy here" Jared said. 

"Sorry, just trying to get us closer to our stuff. I need my phone too."

Jared had a longer reach. With the inch or so closer that Jensen had shoved them, he could easily reach the other pair of pants in the pile and handed them over Jensen. Meanwhile, his phone had been answered and Alona said, "Jared. Where are you? This had better be good."

"Yeah, not gonna make it in today. I'm kind of tied up. In a literal sense," he said. 

"What? Wait? You mean tied? Jared? Do you mean that you, never, ever going to get mated Jared is now joined at the hips, for now and evermore, to some hunky Alpha."

"That's about the size of it. Maybe I can make it in after a couple of hours. I don't know. These things are kind of unpredictable." 

"Don't give it a second thought. You are not coming in to work on your mating day. But pics or it didn't happen."

"Fine. I'll send it soon," Jared said, but only because she was his friend as well as his boss. He switched his phone to camera mode and held it at arm's length. 

Jensen was busy texting someone but he looked up, "Seriously? You're taking a selfie at a time like this? When we're all messed up. Hold on."

He reached up and smoothed Jared's hair. He slicked his thumb up with spit and wiped a smudge off the side of Jared's cheek, like a mom would. "Looking better," he said. Then frowned and said, "You're not going to tweet this or something like that are you? Because I'd really like to have a day or two of you just to myself, getting to know you, before we have to deal with the big publicity mess this is going to be. At least let me call my manager and publicist..."

"That's what this is to you? Just a big publicity mess?" 

It wasn't even that Jared was offended, so much as he was suddenly reminded that this wasn't just any random guy he was tied to, but someone in the public eye. Someone who wouldn't be completely his, but who already had so very many people who loved him and lusted over him. And Jared was just plain Jared, who was a pediatric nurse at a small hospital and not much else. 

"What? Whoa there," Jensen said. "What I said was that I want you all to myself for as long we can. Because you are gorgeous and I don't want to share you. I'm sorry. You know, the reality is, I am in the public eye and I, we, need someone to help us manage that so we can have a private life."

"The picture is just for Alona," Jared said. "She's a good friend, besides being my boss. She'd never. Besides, I just snagged pretty much the hottest guy on the planet, so you gotta let me brag to someone."

Jensen flushed just a little at the compliment, but he grinned too. 

"You're pretty amazing too," he said. He sniffed at Jared's neck, close to the spot where the mating bite still smarted, and breathed in deep of Jared's scent. His arms tightened around Jared and his knot grew stiffer for a moment, his cock twitching inside of Jared. He groaned a little, just softly, probably feeling the pleasure of another pulse of come. He'd have these aftershock mini-orgasms on and off for the whole time they were joined by his knot. Maybe one every ten minutes for the hour to hour and a half they were joined.

"So good," Jensen murmured eventually. "I can't wait until our next time. So I'll be more in control of myself. So I can actually enjoy it."

Then Jensen rested his head on Jared's chest, looking so blissed out and contented that Jared couldn't stop himself. He had to have a picture of Jensen looking like that, because of him. He positioned the phone, then clicked the shutter button. For a moment, he wished he had one of those stupid selfie sticks, so he could get a bigger picture area, not just show their heads and little bit of their torsos.

"Mmmm, whatcha doin'?" Jensen murmured sleepily.

"You know how people say, 'take a picture, it lasts longer?'"

"Yeah. Oh," Jensen said, then nuzzled at Jared's neck again. It was kind of ticklish, but really, mostly very lovely, especially when Jensen's one hand slipped between their chests and started rubbing Jared's left nipple. "So sweet. My Omega. Betcha I can make you come again. Gonna take such good care of you. Make you feel so good."

He just might make Jared come again. His cock was getting hard again, poking into Jensen's firm belly. His insides seemed to clench a little, a strange feeling, but then this was all kind of strange. This was the first time he'd had anything inside him. It wasn't like he was a complete virgin. He'd blown his fair share of Beta guys and been the recipient of blow jobs. He'd even been inside a Beta girl's pussy. But this was the first time he'd been penetrated. It wasn't that he'd been saving himself like a good Omega should, but he just hadn't ever felt it was the right time. Not until just earlier this morning, when he'd laid his eyes on Jensen, while they'd both been running at the park. Then it hadn't been the right thing, but the only thing. He'd just known and then instinct had taken over. It was kind of a blur, the steps from kneeling down in front of Jensen, to the moment he'd realized they were naked, tied together and some random police officer was spreading an emergency mylar blanket over them to give them some decency and privacy. 

Now though, he was in control of himself again and he still wanted Jensen. 

Jensen was making micro movements of his hips and that was causing the knot that tied them together to rub against some very sensitive, very good feeling bits inside him and for a while, Jared couldn't really think. He moved his body to follow Jensen's and to get that sensation. Jensen's hand moved from his nipple downward, reaching for his cock. He stroked Jared's cock with sure, confident strokes Before long, Jared could feel himself tense up, feel the pleasure burn through him. He cried out as he came all over their bellies, all over Jensen's hand. Jensen groaned again softly, obviously pleasured by Jared's internal muscles squeezing around his knot. 

Jensen collapsed, letting all his weight rest on Jared for a moment. "Good, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jared said. 

"Milking all the come right out of me," Jensen said. 

He was silent for a while, just holding Jared close and tight. Then he tried to shift his weight off Jared again, at least a little, for which Jared was profoundly grateful. Because as much as Jensen felt just right on top of him, he liked to breathe too. Or at least breathe deeply. Jensen was really built, with broad shoulders and muscled everything. Jared, for his part, might have been taller than Jensen by at least four inches, but he was a skinny guy, pretty much always had been. Omega hormones just didn't let him bulk up like that. 

"Hey, are you know, you know, on birth control?" Jensen asked, breaking that silence. 

"No, never had a call for it before," Jared said. He was pretty sure he thought exactly what Jensen was thinking. Mating sex without a condom was pretty much a very good way to get pregnant right away. Unless you got the "morning after" pill right away. You had about twelve hours to put it to use, but the sooner the better. And since it was by prescription, that meant calling a doctor for an appointment right away. "I suppose we should talk about about children. Because if we want them, it makes sense to just let it happen. Because I'm not getting any younger."

He was thirty-four, pretty much had been a confirmed 'old maid', up until now. Most Omegas mated young and when twenty five had come and gone, Jared had been sure it was never going to happen to him. He'd gone back to school, gotten himself a career and made the best of his life. He tended children, not caring that they weren't his. He made them better, helped them when their little lives were at their nadir. He wasn't supposed to be able to have any of his own. 

"Do you want kids? Because I've always wanted them. Lots," Jensen said. "Maybe not immediately after mating like this. But yeah, I want kids. You?"

"Yeah," Jared said. "Like crazy. I, uh."

Then suddenly, he was crying, no real reason, no explanation, nothing he could say out loud anyways. It was like all those hard years where he'd told himself that it didn't matter that the babies weren't his, that he could get by without a mate and family just fine, had lifted off his heart. It was stupid, so stupid. It wasn't like he was some dumb Omega only interested in finding a knot and getting filled up with babies. He was a modern Omega, with a career and a life. He shouldn't be feeling like this. 

"Hey. Hey," Jensen said. "You okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I think it's just hormones," Jared said, trying to stopper the tears, mostly succeeding. He brusquely scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "You know, they get stirred up during a mating. I'll probably be a mess for weeks until they settle down again."

If they ever did. If he got pregnant, they'd be all over the place for months, maybe years, if they didn't wait between babies. 

"I wish we'd met someplace quieter, less in public," Jensen said. "Want to take care of you. It'll be okay. Gonna give you everything you want, I promise. Babies. Anything."

And it was okay. It was kind of embarrassing, with his emotions all over the place, but Jensen was there and somehow, even though they'd just met, he made everything better. He was going to have it all, have everything he never would let himself want to have. At first, it had been irritating to have Jensen on top of him like this, but as they'd stayed joined, he'd gotten to like it this way. He felt protected, covered with the man's strength. 

"So, you want me to stay home with our babies, you said?"

"I won't force you to do anything, but yeah, I think it's good for the kids, good for the family," Jensen said. "I think it'd be good for you."

It might be another hour, maybe even two, depending, until Jensen's knot would shrink down enough they could separate. Until then, the only thing to do was to get to know each other and get their life together started.


End file.
